3times the Danny, Half the Phantom
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Inspired by LaBoBuren's Skates and Dancing Shoes When he feels that the town begins to hate him too much, Danny begins to think of calling it quits, unkowing that two other Dannys are ready to push themselves into his life.Stor put on hiatus until I get
1. Chapter 1

Ziggy's Corner: My first Danny Phantom story, be nice . Anyway I owe the idea of this story to LaBoBuren's fiction, Skates and Dancing Shoes, which I think is a really cool fan fic. So thank you LaBoburen for giving me the idea.

THREE TIMES THE DANNY, HALF THE PHANTOM

Danny soared through the sky, his light green eyes scanning the ground as the large shadow hop scotched from the outlines of trees, to the dark corners of houses. The only clue that he had that the ghost was still down there was his ghost scent, a small light blue waif of air that flowed from his mouth that allowed him to know there was another supernatural force around.

The fourteen year old halfa, part human part ghost, narrowed his eyes and looked down near a small swimming pool in the back yard of one of his neighbors. He stopped flying and examined it closer. Sure enough, his ghost scent flowed from his mouth and he smiled. "Gotcha," he chuckled.

Danny torn down toward the ground, at lightning speed and grasped the Fenton Thermos, unscrewing the lid as he landed. He aimed and pressed a button, and a glowing light rushed from inside the slender cylinder, grabbing the shadow and pulled it inside. The teenage hero smirked and quickly closed the lid over the device and latched it back to his belt.

"Well that was relatively easy," he said, to no one in particular. "Normally I get hit at least once during a fight." A second later he felt a pounding force strike the side of his head, and he dropped to one knee.

"We don't want you here, _ghost_," came a harsh toned snarl. The boy hazily looked up and saw his neighbor, holding a shovel in his hand, storm clouds of pure hatred, and apprehension clouding his eyes. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

_Well that shouldn't be too hard; I live just three houses down from you._ The neighbor snarled, and cautiously raised the shovel again, swinging it a millisecond later. Danny turned invisible, and launched himself into the air as it came crashing down. He floated above his neighbor and glared at him. "You're welcome," he snapped, making reference to saving the man and his family from this spook. Then he turned and headed for his house.

"I just can't stand it," Danny groaned at his best friend, Tucker, as they walked down the halls of Casper High. "I mean, I go out there every time there's a ghost attack, stop the bad guys, and the town _still_ hates my guts." As they walked, Danny Fenton spied a large, blown up poster of his alter ego, with a wanted sign with it.

WANTED, NUMBER ONE SPECTRAL ENEMY, INVISO-BILL, PLEASE CONTACT JACK AND MADDIE FENTON IF YOU HAVE ANY ENCOUNTERS WITH THIS VERY DANGEROUS GHOST.

"You see!" he snapped, tearing down the poster as quickly as he could, while Tucker watched his back. "Not only do they call me that ridiculous name, but my own _father and mother_ hate me."

"Hey, come on man, look at the bright side," Tucker said. "They don't hate you; they just kinda hate Danny Phantom."

"Oh yeah, that's a real load off of my mind," Danny snorted sarcastically. The fourteen year old ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed. "Maybe it's time to just throw in the towel, stop being Phantom and let the town get on with its own life."

"Danny, you can't do that," another voice hissed from behind them. Danny felt two hands grasp his shoulder and edged him toward another part of the school, Tucker following on their heels.

"Why?" the teenage boy snapped.

"Even if you quit, there are too many enemies in the ghost zone who know your secret identity. You really think that if you step down they would too?" Sam Manson asked, staring at him intently. Sam completed Danny's inner circle, and was usually the voice of reason, of the three of them. What Danny would ever have done without her, he didn't know. Then again, she _was_ kinda the reason he became Danny Phantom.

Danny smirked and leaned back against a locker. "It's worth a shot, right?" A swift kick to his left ankle made him screech and leap up and down. Many of their classmates stopped and looked at them, before moving on, leaving the "unpopular" kids to their own business. "What was that for?" he howled, hoping on one foot.

"For being a smart ass, that's what," Sam snapped. "Honestly Danny do you think quitting is even an option?"

"Short of losing my powers, yes," the teenage boy growled.

"Please, you couldn't an hour without going ghost if someone needed your help."

Danny clicked his tongue and turned away. "I so could to," he snapped. At that second, a puff of light blue white smoke floated from his mouth, and he heard Paulina, the most popular of popular girls squeal with horror. Instinctively, Danny rushed to the nearest empty room, "I'm going ghost," he said quickly. There was a flash of blue light, and when it was over, Danny Phantom flew through a nearby wall, pausing only a second to glare in disgust at Sam's smug face.

"Okay maybe I do, but this time doesn't count," he said, and flew off to the rescue.

In another world, in another universe, two deep purple eyes glared at the scene with intense interest. The Halfa smiled and shook his head. How had he fallen for such a cheap, high maintenance girl such as Paulina. He had seen this over and over, and each time, on each world it had always puzzled him.

"I suppose I need to rectify that world too," the Halfa said, narrowing his eyes, his voice thick with hatred. The figure took a step back and snarled. He stood back as black and purple rings floated around him, and when they were done the Halfa that had been known as Danny Fenton stood ready to conquer another dimension, to erase those who had betrayed him for the umpteenth time, and to make another universe in his image, for the billionth time. The evil Halfa cackled, blasted a whole in the trans-dimensional barrier, and flung himself forward into this new world.

Unseen by the wicked Halfa, a third one watched in the shadows and narrowed his eyes. His world had been one of the victims to the evil being that had just gone into a new world. Danny Fenton, sixteen years old, stepped forward, allowed his ghost energies to flow into his body, and transformed into Danny Phantom with flashes of gold and white, and tore off after his adversary.

_**Okay, I want to know what you all think so far, so number one, review, and number two I kinda have no idea what the evil Danny should say to transform into his alter-ego. I was going to have him say, "I'm going Poltergeist," but now that I have re-read this first chapter, that seems kind of dumb. So could anyone else give me an idea? Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Danny opened the door to his two story home, but not before taking a look at the huge satellite dish hovering over the roof, aimed at space. A normal person would take that into account that whoever lived here had a major fetish for television signals from around the world. But Danny knew better. His parents used it to scan for any paranormal activity around the city, his city of Amity Park. Well, his parent's city anyway.

_If it's not your city, then why help when it's under attack?_ Danny shook his black haired head and sighed. That might not even be an option anymore. _Liar, you can't but help people in need, it's what makes you, you, Danny._

They were his thoughts, but the voice saying them belonged to Sam. Danny sighed and opened up the door, screeching as his father and mother rushed out of the door, heading for their Fenton car. Danny frowned and looked at his older sister, Jasmine.

"What the heck?" he asked, scanning her face.

"They picked up some kind of massive power coming from the park and got really excited, well dad did anyway." Jasmine ran her fingers through her long red orange hair, and looked at her brother. "Mom was kind of worried."

"More ghosts," Danny said, walking into the house. She frowned as he passed her, and blinked, taken back by something, but nodded. Danny smiled and shook his head, "Well, I hope they're careful." He walked up to his room, and dropped onto his bed. There was a thought of going after them, but Danny Fenton shook it from his mind.

There was a knock on his door, and the fourteen year old boy rose and opened it. "Danny, are you feeling okay?" his sister asked, stroking her arms. He looked at her, and frowned, it almost looked like she was going to drop into the fetal position.

"Sure Jazz, why?" he asked, trying to act a chipper as he could.

She licked her lips, narrowing her eyes. "I kinda really didn't mean you, Danny," she said softly.

Danny nearly burst into laughter. "You come to my door, knock on it, and ask me if I'm okay, but you don't mean _me_." He smirked a little and looked around his room. "Is there another Danny you guys have been hiding from me when I'm at school?"

"I think you know what I mean," she said, fidgeting with her fingers. "I, I kind of know your secret."

Danny took a step back, fighting the urge to gasp. "What secret?" he said, his voice harder.

"I saw you transform during the fight with Spectra," she said, walking into his room. Now he really did gasp. "I wanted to wait for you to tell me, but you've been so depressed and all ever since that one ghost framed you as a villain, I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"And how do you know I'm not a villain," the boy stammered, anger building in his body. She knew, all this time? And did not say one blasted thing!

She smiled sweetly at him, and stroked his cheek. "Because you're my brother, you could never do anything that bad," she said in a soothing voice. "Danny, I know that you've gone through a lot, and mostly alone, but you really don't have to."

"Well, not entirely alone," he said, releasing his anger. "Tucker and Sam have known all along."

"I knew that too, during the whole Spectra thing," she said, her smile growing.

Danny stood up and sighed, "Jazz, please forgive me, I really did want to tell you, and mom and dad . . .," he stopped and looked at his sister; "they don't know do they?"

Jazz shook her head. "Nope."

There was a pale shimmer of hope in the boy's eyes, and then it grew dull again. _At least they aren't knowingly hunting me down._ "But you have to understand, if my enemies found out about you, they could use you to get to me."

"Isn't that kind of the plight of every superhero?" she chuckled.

"Look, I know you want to help, but to be honest, I'm thinking of just throwing in the towel."

Jazz gasped and shoot to her feet. "Danny, you can't do that, who would defend Amity Park?" Before he could answer, she placed a finger on his lips. "I know you don't want to hear it, and you'd probably make a snide comment about mom and dad, but we both know that they wouldn't be able to stand up against some of the more dangerous ghosts."

Danny sighed and looked away, a puff of blue mist flowing from his mouth. Somehow his sister managed to see it too, and nodded to the window. "You know I'm right, Danny, go on. Help our family and friends."

He still wasn't sure if it was the right thing or not, but just knowing his sister had faith in him gave him a little courage. "Okay then, here I go." Danny said his mantra knowingly for the first time in front of his sister, and changed into the hero, Danny Phantom. He turned to face her, and smiled, and then in the blink of light he was gone.

It took Danny quick work to deal with the ghost, and avoid his mom and dad, but somehow he didn't think that the Box Ghost could cause so much fuss with his parents' alarm system. Oh sure, there were a few other ghosts out today, but not many of them could stand up to him, thanks to his sister's pep talk, and revealing news.

"I've got to find Sam and Tuck and let them know," he thought with a smile. He raced through the air, feeling absolutely giddy. Of course until he got pooped on by a flock of flying geese. _It figures, even in the air no one is safe from this stuff._

Danny continued his vigilance in looking for his friends until almost ten, and then sighed. Maybe they were looking for him at his house. Danny finally gave up, and went back to his house and began to change, when a flash of color caught his eye. It was black and silver, and shone in the moonlight. The fourteen year old hero raced to it, and caught his breath at the sight of one of his most vicious enemies, Skulker huddled in a tight little ball, his bright green eyes wide with horror, and his armor matted and scattered all over the yard, like someone was having a yard sale of broken junk.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

The hunter ghost raised his head, and his eyes grew wider with terror. "YOU!" he screamed. The ghost backed as far away from Danny as he could possibly get. "I thought you were a _good_ _guy_!"

"Is your helmet on too tight again?" Danny snarled, "I am a good guy." He pulled his Fenton thermos from the side of his belt, and opened it. "And I think you could use a nice, long stay in the ghost zone."

"There is no more ghost zone, you maniac," Skulker roared and rose to his feet. "It's all gone." He raised his arm, and pointed one of his cross bows at the Halfa, and fired, fleeing into the safety of darkness as Danny turned invisible and dodged it.

"What on Earth was that all about?" Danny asked, scratching his chin. He changed back to his human form, and cleaned up what remained of his adversary's armor. When he was done, Danny walked into his house, expecting to get a stern lecture from his parent's and an even harsher grounding.

When he opened up the door, what awaited him could have only come from one of his nightmares. His parents were there all right, so was Jazz, but so was Sam, her parents, and Tucker's parents. But, where was Tucker?

"What is going on?" the boy asked, staring at the group. Both his parent's were fuming at something, and Tucker's parents were both weeping bitterly.

"Danny, where have you been?" his mother asked, rushing at him as though he was a quarterback, and she was a linebacker. She scooped him up, and squeezed, nearly breaking his ribs.

"Tucker was attacked by a ghost, Danny," Sam said, her eyes wide with sorrow, and a little suspicion.

Danny felt his mouth drop, and pushed his way to freedom from his mother. "What!"

"It happened two hours ago," Tucker's mother said, between sobs. "He was beaten so badly that he had to be sent to the hospital in a coma."

Rage began to boil in his body, and he fought control of it, feeling the powers of his ghost energy release themselves in his eyes. "What ghost was it, who did it?"

The answer he got sent him into shock. His father turned a bitter glance at him, feeling sorry for his son. "It was that ghost boy," he snapped. "That claims to be such a good ghost, fighting to protect us."

"It was Inviso-Bill," Sam's mother snarled.

**_Well that's chapter two, folks. Only one review, but I'm sure that will change. Thanks for the comments LaBoBuren. You've gotten a good point about battle cries, but I'd like to see if anyone else has ideas about the subject. Hmmmmm ….maybe you could tell your friends about this story, and they could review, I have my anonymous switch turned on, so that won't be a problem. Anyway, on to chapter 3! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny waited that night until everyone had gone, and his family was asleep in bed. Jazz had wanted to talk, but the shock of the fate of his best friend, and the anger and hatred he saw in the eyes of his own parents was too much for him to bear. He excused himself from the dining room, and slipped into bed, pretending to be asleep until he was sure there was no one up but himself.

At nearly the stroke of midnight, Danny rose out of bed, and said his quick catch phrase. Once again there was a flash of light, and two rings of supernatural origin surrounded him, until he was back in ghost form. Like a flash of lightning, he was out of his house, heading straight for the hospital and for Tucker.

"Danny, what are you doing?" he could hear her voice echo up from where he was hovering, just two blocks from the sanatorium. He looked down with a sigh, and glared at Sam, standing there in the dark, her face hidden by a thick black overcoat its hood covering her head and face.

The Halfa floated down and rolled his eyes. "Sam, what are you doing here? And at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she snapped. Sam removed her hood, and the pale moon light flickered down on her dark raven hair, tied up in a looping pony tail. "How could you be so stupid to come out like this?"

For a moment Danny felt the urge to laugh, but held it in. "This, coming from the girl who just yesterday told me that I shouldn't give up crime fighting," he moaned. The air was cool and strong, with a breeze that belonged to a freezer. Danny would have shivered if he wasn't in a ghost form already.

"That was before you started taking out your best friends," Sam snapped, frowning at him.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that," Danny roared, his eyes flushing with emerald rage.

"No, of course not," she lowered her gaze and bit her lip, "well not intentionally, anyway."

"What does that mean," he howled.

"Danny, you remember what happened when Freakshow took over your mind?"

Guilt burnt through his veins at the name of that pathetic human villain. He had been so brainwashed he had nearly killed one of his best friends at the whim of the lunatic. "But I don't feel like I'm being controlled," Danny said. "Besides, my eyes are still green, when I was under his control; I had red eyes, like Plasmius."

"Danny, someone recorded you attacking Tucker; you _did_ have red eyes when you attacked." She thought for a moment and ran her fingers through hair. "Well, they were more violet red than red, but you get the picture."

Danny's jaw flopped open, and he returned to his normal human form. Now he _was_ shivering, but it was still not because of the frigid air around them. The fourteen year old shook his head and felt his eyes stink with tears. "No . . . I can't believe it." He collapsed onto the curb, his tears becoming more obvious. "But, I know I was looking for both of you, to tell you about Jazz," he said, his voice cracking.

"What about her?" Sam asked. She wanted to bend down and hold him, wanted to tell him how she truly felt about him right there, how she had felt for him for years, even before he became a Halfa. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, it didn't seem right . . . somehow.

"She knows about my powers, and about you guys knowing too," he said, fighting bravely or cowardly depending on your point of view, to keep the tears at bay. He looked at his best friend and told her everything that had happened.

"Whoa," she said in a low whisper. She averted his gaze and ran her fingers through her hair again. "But Danny, I don't think you should go to the hospital, the whole town is looking for you now."

"I still have to see for myself," Danny said, rising to his feet. "I want to be there for him, to let myself know that I wasn't the one who really attacked him." He turned back to Danny Phantom and looked back at the girl.

"And how will going prove it to you?" she asked.

"I – I don't know," he stammered. "But if I don't go, I'll feel like I abandoned him, and that's just as bad as attacking him." He finally shed a tear and looked at her. "See ya later, Sam."

He got to the hospital a few minutes later, and was peering in the window, where his other best friend was lying, battered and bruised in a bed, a life monitor keeping close taps on the young African American boy. He looked as if someone threw a truck at him, and then threw him through the wall of a building. It broke Danny's heart seeing him like this. "Oh, Tuck," he whimpered.

He couldn't believe he could be responsible for this. It was too evil, too malicious. His pulse raced and he shook his head, repeating the word no over and over again. Mentally he begged his friend to wake up, to smile at him, to give him the thumbs up. At least tell him who was really behind this cruelty. Then there was another part that hoped he never woke, at least not yet. What would Danny have done, if Tucker opened his eyes, eyes filled with absolute horror, and accuse him of the attack?

"It's not a very pleasant sight, is it, _hero_?" a voice hissed from behind him. The last word was laced with such bitterly ironic tone it sent a shiver up his spine. Danny felt his rage build and he spun around to face the other ghost, a tall fifteen year old looking girl with bright blue flaming hair, pale skin, punk rocker make up, and a short torn top with one arm sleeveless. She sat in one of the visiting chairs, watching the two boys her lips pinched as she looked at Danny.

"Did you do this?" Danny roared at the ghost, flinging himself at her. She rose to her feet, and strummed on her guitar, sending Danny whipping back to the wall, near Tucker's bed.

"Haven't you heard the news yet kiddo?" she asked. "You were the one who did it, this and like a thousand other evil things all in the last twenty four hours." Ember Flame jumped into the air and sent him into the hospital hall with a round house kick. Luckily Danny turned invisible, and soared through the wall undamaged . . . and unseen.

"You destroyed our homes, you wrecked the ghost zone, you attacked anyone or anything that got in your way," she howled after him, pinning him to the floor. "Like I really give a damn about humans, but I hate hypocrites." She began pummeling him with her fists, and for a while he took it, as if he felt like he had to.

As he listened to her, his mind raced, the ghost zone destroyed? Skulker's voice echoed in his mind. _There is no more ghost zone anymore you maniac._ _I thought you were a_ _good guy!_ Ember's words worked him over as she pounded on him, the images of his parents' hateful faces, worry in Jazz's and Sam's eyes, Tucker lying there unconscious.

"No," he roared, pulling the other ghost off of him. "I _am_ a good guy; I wouldn't do the things you say I did."

"I saw you do them," she shouted, throwing another punch. "I saw you, we all did. At first I thought it was kind of cool the way you turned on your friend, but then to go overboard the way you did, that wasn't cool at all," she threw another punch, and then another. Danny dodged them all. "You destroyed my home, all of our homes, and you were laughing while you were doing it!" Now there were tears in her eyes, and her face had turned red with anger.

"I haven't been in the ghost zone for weeks," he snapped, still avoiding the ghost girl's attacks. Her fiery pony tail was loose now, and locks of light blue flames flowed over her shoulders, especially her bare shoulder like a cascade of pure, clean water.

"Stop lying, you were the one who did all of it," she howled in rage.

"So what were you doing by Tuck's bed then?" Danny snarled, ignoring her curses. "How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Sue me, I felt sorry for the kid, and I had to see if you would come by and finish the job," she shouted.

"If I wanted to finish him off, wouldn't I have tried it before I knew you were there?" Danny snapped.

Ember hesitated, her eyes wide with shock. She hadn't thought about that, but she knew she had seen Danny destroying everything in his path. Could it have been a duplicate of some kind, one that got out of control? He was right; he had plenty of time to attack the boy without knowing she was there to stop him. Instead he had been grieving. The rocker ghost took a step back and trembled. "You- you're playing some kind of mind game with me," she said, hard of breath. His eyes, they were green, they weren't green when he was attacking.

It was too much for her. "You stay away from me," she screamed, and made a made dash for the wall. She disappeared through it and then there was nothing.

It was also too much for Danny. What was gone on? Who was behind this insane game, and why were they messing with him? Plasmius? Or could it have been Skulker, or maybe even Ember, or all of them? He felt his head spinning and collapsed in a fit of tears, turning back to his human form. The last thing Danny could remember were the sounds of footsteps coming down the basement of the hospital.

**_Well chapter three is down! Hope it is still an interesting series. Sorry for such short chapters, but I have other series I work on too, and I want to devote enough time to all of them. By the way, Danny is going to go through a little more hell before the evil Halfa reveals himself to the boy, and just as the storm gets to be too much, you'll see Danny number three. Oh and just so you know Ember plays a major role in this series too, seeing as how she's one of my favorite characters. So don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing !_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ziggy's Corner: E Gads! I only have two reviews, and they're from the same person! Man I really hoped for more! Well I suppose within time I might get more, I finally received a review for one of my FF1 stories, and I published that back in July. So that means there could be hope for this. Anyway, on with the story.**_

When Danny woke up, he found that he was back in his own bed, in his own house. He blinked and scratched his head, looking around. "What the heck happened?"

"The night watchman from the hospital found you and called mom and dad," Jazz said, startling the boy. He turned and frowned at her. "You look pretty messed up."

"I feel totally messed up," he said under his breath.

"So who was it this time," the redhead asked, standing up and organizing his shelves.

"Ember," he said. "She said she saw me attack Tucker, and everyone in the ghost zone too."

"Did you?" she asked. It was the slip of the tongue, something she had only wanted to say in her mind, but in fear for her brother had to be released. "Danny, I. . .," she turned to face him, and her heart sank as he stared at her. "I didn't mean it."

He glared at her, and forced himself out of bed. "Yes you did," he said blandly. "Everyone thinks I'm an evil, vicious monster now. Maybe, maybe I should just give them what they want. Then mom and dad can catch me, and send me into the ghost zone, and Walker can keep me in his little prison for the rest of eternity."

"Danny," Jazz snapped. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I never want to hear those words from you again." She stormed up to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. "You're not that kind of person."

"Maybe not, but it looks like I'm that kind of _ghost._"

Before Jazz could try to comfort him any more, their parents burst into his room, armed to the teeth and spun around, back to back. "Ghost? Where's a ghost?" Jack Fenton asked, eying the room delicately.

Jazz had gotten angry at her parents before because of their obsession, but this was a little much. "What are you two doing?" she snapped. "The last thing Danny needs right now is all this excitement. He should be resting in bed." She held onto her brother and began walking him to his mattress, but their father reached out and gripped the boy by his shoulder.

"Nonsense," he said, slapping Danny playfully on the back. "Danny has Fenton blood running through his veins. Why look at him, ready to do battle with the undead at a moments notice." Unfortunately the adult slapped him a little too hard, and the boy collapsed to his knees. "O… kay, on second thought, maybe he should stay in bed, and your mom and I can survey the house while you go off to school."

"What! No," she squealed. Jazz hated losing her perfect attendance record, but if something happened, and her parents overreacted. "I need to stay here for Danny."

"No don't worry, you dad and I will be right here for him, all day long," her mother said, escorting her daughter out of the room.

"And in the mean time, we wont rest until we scan every nook and cranny of his room, looking for that ghost," Jack said very excitedly.

"Dad!" his children snapped at him.

"Jack," Maddie growled.

"Oh fine," the tall chunky man said with a sad sigh. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he looked at his son. "You just had to go and get sick, didn't you?" he whined like a child; storming off to pout.

"Now you just stay in bed, and relax," his mother said sweetly. "Mommy will take care of everything." She finished ushering a protesting Jazz out the door, and then began making her rounds in the house.

Jasmine closed the door to her car, and was beginning to walk up the steps to the school, when Sam burst through the doors, her eyes focused on something in the sky. The sixteen year old walked up to her, and looked in the same direction. "Since when did you take up cloud watching?"

Sam studied the area and turned to the other girl. "I was watching Danny," she said in a hushed whisper. "He was fighting Ember."

Her whole body tingled. Not only had Danny told her that they had fought in the hospital, but he was weak and injured. Or at least he looked like he was. "Are you sure? I left him home in bed, he looked like he could barely walk, let alone fly or fight."

Now Sam was the one with the frigid body. "Well then his powers either gave him crazy regenerative powers, or he's really headstrong about fighting ghosts."

"Sam," Jazz said, grabbing the other girl. "I have to know, what color were his eyes?"

"They were red, the same as they were when that lunatic of a brother of yours attacked your friend, and my home," another girl said, the air chilling around the two living girl to a bone snapping cold. They turned around, and looked at a "ectoplasmic bloody" and weary Ember. She was having trouble breathing, and one of her eyes looked like it was going to be very black.

"What are you doing here?" Sam snapped.

"I _was_ trying to make sense of everything that has happened, but then out of nowhere, that mad man attacked me. He said he had a job to finish. But when he saw you," her finger jutted out, pointing at Jazz, "he weirded out and took off in the opposite direction."

"What! That makes no sense," Sam snapped. "Why would he get all creeped out by his own sister? And aren't you afraid of being seen here? The public isn't very fond of ghosts around here, especially since of the resent attacks."

Ember grinned darkly and clapped her hands together. "That's why I learned a little trick, so I can move in the human world without being bugged by annoying geeks like you or her parents."

"Hey," Jazz went to chastise the teen spirit, but her mouth dropped as a light violet light wrapped around the ghost's body, and she transformed laughing, from a spirit to a vivacious, hot rock teen princess with light purple hair. Her skin was as pink as it could be, and her clothes were a gray instead of black. Her lime green lips parted and the new "human" teenager smiled.

"So, what do you think, girls?" she chuckled. Ember twirled around and admired herself in a mirror, grinning as a couple of jocks stopped their practice long enough to admire her too. "It's nice, isn't it? Not what I'd like to stay as, but it won't hurt to visit once in a while."

"How did you learn to do that, Ember," Sam growled, grabbing onto the other girl's neck sleeve and startling herself by the realization that she was _indeed_ holding onto a ghost.

"Keep your hands to yourself," the rocker chick snapped, pulling away from her. "Oh, and for the record, just a little secret between us girls, the name is Harmony Blaze."

"Harmony Blaze!" the two real human girls asked in unison.

"Hey, what good is an alternate body, if you don't have a secret identity to go with it?" the rocker chick, now seemingly "halfa" said, running her fingers through her silky purple hair. "Anyway, I gotta go. It's not good for my reputation for me to be seen with losers like you two. Later Dipsticks." Ember, or Harmony Blaze rather, walked away from the two scowling females, laughing as she disappeared around the corner.

"Terrific, this is really going to make Danny happy," Sam said. "Not only is someone impersonating him, but now one of his enemies has figured out how to get 'halfa' powers."

"You really believe someone is impersonating him?" Jazz said; her mind racing with hope that that was true.

Sam looked at the other girl and frowned. "Don't tell me you think your own brother could be capable of the horrible things this ghost has been doing?"

"Well I . . .," she stopped and thought and shook her head. "No, no that's silly. Danny would never do anything that bad. Whoever attacked Ember was just a duplicate, or an imposter. It wasn't Danny. He's safe home in bed."

Maddie Fenton knocked on her son's door, holding a bowl of hot Fenton Soup. "Honey are you awake?" There was no answer, so she knocked again. "Danny?" Slowly she opened the door, and dropped the bowl onto the floor. Her son's bed was empty, as was his whole room. The only clue to his whereabouts was an open window, which seemed to have been smashed for something to come in to take her boy away, or for him to get out in a hurry. Maddie stood there, soup oozing on her feet and she shook her head. "Danny," she said in a whisper.

**_Okay the end of chapter four. How do you guys feel about the new halfa in town? And did Danny really attack Ember, if not where did he go? Well if anyone besides LaBoBuren wants to know, just keep reading._**

_**Review time, and unlike some of my stories, this one is going to be as easy as it was the last, LOL. **_

_**LaBoBuren: Thank you for sticking with this story. Hopefully in time I get more reviewers. Anyway Ember is also my favorite villain, and too be honest I think she and Danny would make a cute couple. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Anyway as I am swamped with stories and getting all these submissions on time, until I have finished a lot of my major stories, or I come up with an interesting idea, or I get a lot of fan mail for this story, you should be prepared to wait for another update for a while. I'm so very sorry. Rest assured I will not give up writing this, there WILL be more updates eventually. I just don't know when. **_


End file.
